


Somebody new

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All of the RFA characters will make appearances every so often, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, OC is reader not MC, Oh yeah the OC is called Hyemi but it isn't mentioned too often, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Jumin's father was known to have been through many wives and girlfriends over the years, some of which with children of their own...But what happens when one of them attends an RFA party without Jumin knowing?Previous chapters of fic being updated as of 17/02/2018





	1. Attending the party

_Interesting. Absolutely interesting._

_So this is what he has been up to?_

“Are you a guest?” The first person to speak to you was a woman stood at the door. Her hair was long, and her eyes seemed to shine. To her left was a woman which you vaguely recognised, with shorter hair. Still long, but much shorter than cheerful lady’s. She also seemed a bit more serious than the smiley one…

_Were these the sort of people who he works alongside? Once more… Interesting._

“I was sent here on behalf of a colleague, who was meant to be attending this ‘party’ but has had a problem with attending. We still wish for our company to be represented here though. I should be down as…” You began to explain to the two women about the company which you were representing, and it was a relief to be allowed inside after the slight confusion was settled.

_The venue was majestic, to say the least._

_Lots of preparation must have gone into this event._

When you walked inside, music was quick to reach your ears. “Ah… Is that live entertainment?” You had noticed a stage set up by the main wall in the room, and there was a man on stage singing. He seemed familiar too… Yes, yes, you had heard about him before. That was a rising musical actor… Zen, if you remembered correctly? Some of your employees would rather spend their time gushing over him than getting their work done punctually.

_And yet they were the first ones to complain when they had to work overtime to complete their work._

His voice had its charms, you absolutely agreed with that though…

You were quite happily listening to the singing for a few minutes, until your peace got disturbed. “Hello there, mysterious dark haired lady which I never did research into when I noticed her enter this room! Glass of wine?” Though you were often a composed person, the voice from out of the blue had terrified you. There was then the sound of somebody getting hit from just behind you, making you quickly turn around. There were two red haired men stood there, one looking hard done by as his glasses hung from his face and a glass of wine in his hand, the other with a clenched fist.

“Idiot…” The angry looking one straightened himself out after that, before sighing out loud. _Boy, did you know how he felt._ “Sorry about my stupid twin. He has a thing for acting like a fool.” He then tapped his foot as the other one sorted out his glasses, before offering you the drink. “Also, you had better talk to Jumin.”

You stared at the one who had apologised after that. “Excuse me… but how did you know about…?”

“We’ve got to do background checks on all of the guests… You weren’t on the original guest list though, so we did a quick check just now...” Glasses twin muttered as he practically forced the glass of wine into your hand when something had caught his eye in the corner of the room. “Oh my god… My sweet, darling MC invited longcat!”

“Get back here right now, Saeyoung! All you do to cats is abuse them!”

_Okay… Well, this group certainly does seem to have some… ahem… characters. Cheerful long haired lady, shorter haired more stern lady, a musical actor who was still singing with that voice of his, and a comedy act of a set of twins… who you had reason to believe were hackers. Oh, and Jumin._

_Anyone else?!_

“Oh! And did I mention about that boss monster that I single-handedly defeated yesterday when I was meant to be studying for an exam?!” When you heard that voice, your eyes moved over to a blonde boy stood in a group of other people about his age wearing a lanyard, just like the other members of this silly organisation.

_So they’ve got a gamer in the group who seems to be a college student._

_You know what, you weren’t even going to ask if there was anybody else in this insane group._

After that, you took a sip of the wine which had been forced into your hand. You hoped that it wasn’t spiked, but it seemed as though it hadn’t been, quite thankfully. _And it was one of your favourite types of wine._

_Those twins had to be hackers if they knew that._

_Your colleague owed you big time for making you attend this party in his stead. All because he found out about your ties with Jumin…_

As you sat down at a table to think through just what you were having to do in this supposed party, a round of applause erupted from near the stage. It seemed that Zen had just finished singing, and was leaving the stage. That was a shame. It was quite nice hearing somebody actually singing because they genuinely could, rather than listening to outright wailing, pre-recorded songs and soundtracks. Live entertainment was always a joy…

Before you could think of anything else, somebody else had appeared on the stage. Ah, if it wasn’t the man of the hour…

“Good afternoon, everybody. I am Jumin Han, current acting leader of the RFA… I would like to thank you all for attending our fundraising party today. It means a lot, to continue holding this party… For this is the first party we have held with neither of the original founders of the RFA present. Rika, who is absent for… various different reasons… And V. My dear childhood friend Jihyun Kim… Who unfortunately passed away a year ago to the day…”

Your eyes widened at hearing that. _No way… Was he telling the truth? You had remembered seeing Jihyun many times as a child, and even a few months ago when you bumped into him on the street… God, he was dead?_

“It’s bad… Isn’t it?” A voice was quick to pull you out of your thoughts when somebody sat down opposite you. Oh… It was Zen? You looked up at him, and realised that your assumption was correct. “It’s worse that the jerk is the leader of the RFA now though.” He then glanced at you, and awkwardly laughed. “I’m sorry, I never introduced myself… My name is Hyun Ryu, or to many, I am called-!”

You were quick to cut him off after taking a quick sip from your wine. “Zen, yes, I know who you are. Many of my employees are fans of yours, and I’ve heard about you in the past a few times from somebody with ties to me.” You watched his jaw drop slightly, and that made you let out a quiet laugh. That, alongside calling Jumin a 'jerk', was quite funny. “Of course, that person isn’t a fan… But he does talk about you quite a lot on the rare occasion that I do get to speak with him.”

You glanced up at Jumin, who was still making a speech on the stage. Cheerful woman from when you entered was now with him, and so was one of that set of twins… You think that it was the one who apologised about his brother. Jumin seemed to be introducing the two of them to the party. Were they new members of the RFA? You assumed so.

“So… What brings you to our party today? By the way, what’s your name?” Zen leaned in then, and was smiling widely. “I’d love to have a name to go with such a pretty face.”

Quickly, you swirled the wine around in your glass, before laughing. “Hyemi. And I am here on behalf of a colleague who was meant to be attending the party as a representative for my company.”

“Hyemi… Hmm, that is a wonderful name. It just flows right off the tongue…” He then stood up, and held out a hand. “It seems like your drink needs a refill. I could escort you to drinks table, if you wish… We can’t do with any wolves going after a lady such as you.”

‘ _Wolves’?_ It took you a moment to realise that he meant ‘men’. That’s cute. He was worried that people would try flirting with you, when he seemed quite the flirt himself. What a… handsome hypocrite. “Well, I can’t say no to such an offer…”

Over the next few minutes whilst the two of you spoke, Jumin was still going on and _on_ with his speech. You had basically zoned out from it as you spoke to Zen though. It was quite a relief, actually… He made a nice change to business partners, colleagues, and employees.

For that matter, you found out that you had some similarities. For one, he couldn’t take Jumin’s constant talking about cats (which, even though you rarely spoke to him, was a very common topic of conversation when you actually did), and also he played the piano. You absolutely loved _listening_ to the piano, so he said that he would play for you one day if you wanted. There were many other little things too, but they were minor in comparison to just how nice he was to talk to.

“And there was this one time where I had to perform some scene whilst wearing almost no clothes… Apparently I’d get a bad recommendation from the director if I didn’t do it… Do you have any idea how hard it is to perform whilst being deafened by screams of my fans, and blinded by the flashes of cameras?!”

You laughed at the story, before sighing. “I know what it’s like to be blinded by cameras, but I am quite unaware of the screaming…”

“You’re famous?”

“Well… It’s more that my mother was in the limelight a while back over one of her relationships. I am a bit more…” You hummed for a moment, and then took a sip of your newly refilled wine. “Well… If I were in a play, I would be a minor background character of small significance.”

Zen nodded, before you noticed him pick up a can of beer which was available. So, that’s what he drinks… Hmm. You were starting to like Zen quite a lot. He was quite a character, but a tolerable one. “Anyway… Have you got a ride back? The party shouldn’t last too much longer. We’ve spent almost an hour talking, believe it or not!” Zen then grinned, before you brought your finger to your lips in thought.

“Well, I’m not sure… Do I? Hmm…” You then watched as Zen pouted, before he took hold of your wrist. “Okay, okay. I was planning on walking home. I live about a thirty minute walk away from here.” He nodded, before his eyes widened with surprise. He obviously didn’t like the idea of you walking somewhere.

“That won’t do… It will be dark outside! And I don’t want any harm to come to a woman like you… I _could_ give you a ride on my motorcycle…” He was smiling, holding out his hand. But… He couldn’t see behind him. _Oh boy…_ “Would you like that?”

From behind him, Jumin looked… mad. Very mad. “You are _not_ giving Hyemi a ride on that death machine, Zen… And I’d appreciate you _not_ flirting with her.”

It took a few moments for what was just said to sink in to the actor’s head as he looked between you and Jumin. "Wait... You two know each other?!" He continued looking with disbelief, before his jaw dropped. "H- How?!"

"... My father dated her mother for many years. So... In a way, she is my sister."

_And cue the beer can falling on the floor through shock._


	2. Shared pain of younger siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out something else which you have in common with Zen when arguing with Jumin.

“Jumin, explain yourself _right now._ ” Almost as soon as Jumin had told Zen that you were his basically his sister, you had been dragged away from him and now Jumin was insisting that you are taken home by him. “I am a grown woman in my own rights, I can talk to and go with anyone that I wish!”

“Yes, with anybody _but_ him. Hyemi, as your older brother, I am meant to look after you-!”

“Well, you’ve done a _brilliant_ job at that over the years! You’re practically ‘daddy’s little boy’, and stick by him no matter what! Once he was done with _my_ mother, I was close an afterthought to him despite the fact he had previously thought of me as a daughter because of _you_ , the oldest child! And let’s be honest here, when have you bothered with making proper contact with me unless it’s about business, or _your damn cat?_!” You were seething. This anger was one thing which Jumin _didn’t_ have. Probably why he was favoured a million times more than you… You had a terrible temper at times. “Have you ever thought, that as your kind of former step-sister, I would want to talk about, I don’t know, how your day’s been? Have you ate something nice today? Do you want to meet up at some point soon?!”

People were starting to stare at you and Jumin now. Well, that was to be expected with a random argument occurring in a big public event such as this. But what surprised you… was that it was Zen who intervened a few minutes of arguing later. He took hold of your wrist, before glaring at Jumin as he moved you to behind him.

“I get it, jerk… She’s basically a member of your family. You want what’s best for her,” he muttered, before turning back to you and giving you a quick smile. “However, as a younger sibling myself… I want to say this. Sometimes, you just can’t listen to what your older siblings want you to do. Imagine if I had listened to my brother – I would be a _lawyer_ right now. An _extremely unhappy lawyer._ Let her do as she wants to do.”

_You genuinely couldn’t believe this. This man, who you met a mere few hours ago, was sticking up for you and coming to your defence. Though yes, you could stick up for yourself, you actually quite appreciated his actions…_

Jumin folded his arms and rolled your eyes, just as short haired woman from when you entered the event showed up. She glanced over at you, and mouthed an apology over to you before she then turned to face Jumin. “Mr Han, please do not cause a drama at the party… As your assistant and employee, I cannot stress how much your attitude and behaviour reflects upon C&R!”

_Oh. So she was Jumin’s assistant… No wonder her hair was short. Jumin probably didn’t want that ‘lovely’ father of his hitting on her, just as he had done the other ones working for Jumin which you were aware of in the past._

“Come on… Tell me your address. I’ll escort you home.” Zen then whispered to you, pulling you away from Jumin as his assistant did her best to calm him down. The twins, cheerful lady, and college student looked at you with wide eyes as Zen moved his hand to take hold of your own, and began to lead you outside.

When in the fresh air of outside, Zen then took a deep breath. “God, I’d apologise about the way that jerk acted towards you, but I feel even more sorry for you knowing that you’re related to him…”

It took you a few moments to compose yourself and straighten out your clothes, before putting on a smile as you looked at Zen. “Haha… I feel sorry for myself too. Even though we're not exactly related by blood. At least my life isn’t as public as Jumin’s though. Being the child of his father’s second wife makes me somewhat forgotten, thankfully.”

After that, Zen took you to his motorcycle once you told him your address, and he ended up giving you a ride home. It was so much more exhilarating than a car for sure. You loved the feeling of the wind hitting your face, and blowing your hair over your shoulders. You were laughing in excitement by the time that you arrived at the building though.

“By the way… How about we swap phone numbers? We can rant to each other about the jerk, and just chat if you want. I wouldn’t mind, especially if it’s with a beautiful maiden such as you.”

“Okay then… Here, let me quickly write mine out. Text me when you get home, so that I can add your number to my phone too…”

 

 

Over the past few months, you had got into quite a bad habit online. You would constantly search up your family name (your mother's marriage to Jumin's father resulted in your surname being changed to Han, and you hadn't changed it after that point), to see the news about the likely relationship problems which your step-father gets into and wouldn’t ever tell you about. Jumin’s name would pop up every so often, and you would roll your eyes.

The day after that RFA party though, you ended up searching your family name once more. Though for some reason, you found the simple task of writing ‘ _Han’_ even harder today. The search results took absolutely ages to come up, as though the amount of people searching the same thing as you was immense.

Your eyes _widened_ as you noticed the name at the top of the results though.

Yes, Jumin was there, but… _It was your name decorating the news articles._ And some of the headlines made you bite your lip, because how would ‘ _Han 'Step-Sibling' Rivalry!’_ and _‘Hidden Hyemi Han making a name for herself?’_ not make you want to burst into worry?!

You pressed the article talking about you making a name for yourself, before reading through it. Many of the words flew over your head, but some of it did catch your attention. And all of it was about Zen. Flirting, chatting, going home with him, and all of the like. God, now you know how Jumin felt when it came to all of the stories about his apparent romances which were nothing. You didn’t see Zen as a _romantic interest!_ You saw him as a new friend, with the friendship between you based on being of similar interests and situations, as younger people within your families!

Quickly, you closed your phone’s internet, and decided to make your way out of bed, before hearing a loud knock on the door. You went over to the door a few moments later, before pausing. This was an _apartment_ building, and you lived on the _extremely secure_ top floor in one of the more luxury apartment.

You were quite relieved that you had decided to install some security cameras just outside the door when you moved in here about three years previously, as it allowed you to check who was out there. And it was…

“No… Damn it, not the press… How the _hell_ did they get up here?!” You could feel your temper building up again, so quickly, you ran into the kitchen to make a drink of tea to calm yourself down. “They must have been let in… But who would let them in? I don’t want them to be here, not now, not after the argument with Jumin, and-!” Once the water had boiled for your tea and whilst you were talking to yourself to calm down, your phone began to ring. Jumin’s name flashed over your screen, and you sighed out loud as you answered.

“ _Hyemi.”_

“What the hell do you want, Jumin, I’m trying to make myself cool down right now because I’m _not_ in a good mood…”

“ _I found out through the RFA messenger which I have to use that Zen was being hassled by paparazzi asking about you this morning. I needed to know… if the same was happening to you.”_ Unlike last night, Jumin seemed to have hints of genuine concern in his typically monotone voice. “ _Please, tell me if you are being hassled. As I was the one who brought all of the attention to you and Zen last night through not wanting him to take you home, I should take responsibility for those actions.”_

You sighed as you finished making your drink of tea, and then remained silent for a moment. “There are members of the press outside my door right now. I can hear them knocking every so often. I am not answering though.”

“ _If you will allow me… Please let me send you some of my security staff. I don’t want you burdened with the press as much as I am, now that you have ‘made a name for yourself’, as some of these articles say…”_


	3. A (business) proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask to meet your brother, and get the added bonus of your father... At least Zen helps to alleviate some of the day's concerns afterwards.

“Please, may you let me go to the C&R building? I have to have a conversation with Jumin,” you requested when the security which your _dear_ brother had sent to you had arrived. “I will come back home afterwards, as I don’t wish to burden any of you more than necessary until everything has died down.”

The security guards seemed quite shocked at your desire not to make too much work for them, and you presumed that was because Jumin was likely to request that they do this, that, and the other. It was good that they allowed you to do as you wished though. You then sent Jumin a quick text, saying that you wished to talk to him. Once you had your reply of ‘ _Certainly’,_ your plans were set in stone.

It was a twenty minute trip to reach the building which your brother worked in, which was quite a relief, but that relief was quick to leave when you stepped inside the building. Jumin was there (which did confuse you somewhat, because you were completely sure that when he was working, he never left the top few floors), but also… his father. Out of _anyone_ who could have been there, it was _him._ Of course, Jumin was close to him so that was understandable… You just hoped that Jumin never invited him to join in this conversation though.

_You actually began to wonder if Zen was having a just as frustrating start of a day as you had… After all, it was through you talking to him that Jumin set off this whole situation of you needing security._

You rolled your eyes when Jumin noticed you, so you slowly walked over to him and put on the biggest fake smile which you could. That made Jumin frown, and _that_ was enough to make you feel immensely happier than previously. You completely ignored his father though. That was a _bit_ of a given.

Jumin was the first person to initiate conversation, and you could tell straight away that he was trying to break the ice between you and his father. “So… Hyemi. I hope that you do not mind our father joining us today. He was in the building, and when he heard that you were visiting, he asked to come along to see you.”

“ _Is that so?_ After I was basically forgotten once my mother had finished with him? _”_ you asked, finally making your eyes shift over to your father suspiciously. “Well, _fine then.”_  You then folded your arms, and then took a deep breath. “Anyway… I apologise for contacting you to meet up so suddenly Jumin, but I wanted to talk to you about you sending security to me… About how long will this measure be? Because I cannot be doing with security guards following me at almost all moments of my day, I prefer living my life… _quieter_ than you are used to, and this just makes it noisier and more hectic.”

“Jumin is looking out for you, Hyemi.” That man's voice made you straight away roll your eyes as you returned with you own remark just as quickly.

“And believe it or not, if it weren’t for Jumin, I wouldn’t even _be_ in this situation.”

 

 

Jumin had… a very expensive taste in wine. Well, you knew that, but… you never realised it up until that point. He had made sure that you stayed around in his office long enough for it to reach lunch, so he asked for you and his father to stay at the office to eat with him. It was a bit awkward having to eat in Jumin’s office like this… But you were thankful for the expensive wine.

_Maybe if you drank enough, you could forget the awkward tension in the air.  
_

“By the way… Hyemi, I have a request,” your father ended up saying at one point, distracting you from your meal. “Even though I normally do not dare combine personal matters and business matters…” _One word was in your mind here. Liar. He divorced Jumin’s mother… And your mother… Just for the sake of business!_ “But I wish for you to work with Jumin. Combine your company into C&R. This is a family run business, and I believe that if you did so, it would make a good influence upon future investors for _both_ companies seeing the familial roots, as I care for you as a child of my own despite being finished with your mother. Not to mention you can be more protected by the security _and_ your brother at this building working here, and there would be less need for security guards.”

Both you and Jumin were wide-eyed at that proposition. You were shocked that such a thing was even suggested, so you reached right back out to pour yourself some more of Jumin’s expensive wine. Jumin seemed to be confused and rather bewildered at the proposition.

“Father, are you absolutely sure of this? Before this point, you were intent on…” Jumin trailed off, and shook his head as he pursed his lips together. “Forget about what I was just saying, I wasn’t thinking properly.”

Once your glass was empty, you stared right at your step-father. “You _do_ realise that I am _not_ the sole owner of my company, yes? I have a colleague who owns fifty percent of the company whilst I hold the other fifty percent, and his permission would be needed alongside mine for any sort of merger to occur.” You then stood up, your eyes slightly narrowed. “Do not take that as me rejecting that offer, _father…_ As I would actually quite enjoy working alongside Jumin. However, I would need to discuss this with my colleague first.” Then you hiccupped from the amount of wine you had drank, and sighed. “Now, I should be leaving now… I stayed three hours longer than I had intended to.”

When you were finally able to leave those two – as much as Jumin didn’t wish for you to leave, as he was ‘ _very concerned about your inebriated state’ –_ you went straight outside and took a deep breath when you were met once more with your security guards. You were still thinking about the suggestion though… It was perhaps one of the most sensible and logical things he had said to you since his divorce with your mother.

And then your mind turned to your colleague, the very one who made you attend that RFA party yesterday because he discovered you were Jumin’s step-sister… _Of course he’d be over the moon with this offer, he’s practically a Jumin fanboy…_

 

 

It was nice to return home after everything that had happened that morning. Your home was warm, comfortable, and not to mention there was a distinct lack of your family and the slight pressure of your family name here. Here, you were yourself and free from your burdens.

Well, most of your burdens. The first thing which you did was open your laptop and type out a quick email to your colleague in order to organise an important meeting about your father’s offer for the next day. Once that was done though, your phone started ringing with the generic ringtone.

That meant that somebody who didn’t care about business or family matters was calling… A welcome relief for you.

As soon as you answered, a new yet familiar voice echoed down your phone.

“ _Hey there, babe!”_

You laughed quietly at Zen almost straight away. You could tell that this was going to be quite a nice conversation already. “Babe? Have we already reached such terms of endearment, honey?” You could hear Zen laughing down the phone then, and a smile formed on your face. “Anyway… Yes, hello, Zen. It’s a welcome relief to talk to you after putting up with… “ You took a moment to try and remember Zen’s nickname for Jumin, and you ended up laughing again as you decided to apply it to his father too. “‘The jerk’ and ‘the jerk senior’ today.”

Zen sighed. _“I heard… One of my friends, Jaehee Kang – that’s the jerk’s assistant – has been complaining about the amount of work she was having to deal with thanks to Mr Han demanding that there be some sort of company merger… tch. I don’t really care about all of that business nonsense, but I do care about my friends getting overworked…”_

_Oh. So your father was already pressing that deal through? Fun…_

“Ugh.”

“ _That sound exactly. I’m in the mood to go to you and Jaehee, and save you both from those evil clutches!_ ” You burst into fits of laughter after that. Making friends with a music actor has perhaps been one of the best decisions you have made in a long time. “ _Though… Speaking of going to you… I was wondering, are you free tonight? My director gave me some tickets to a film downtown tonight, and I’ve got a spare one… It’s one of those new romance films coming out due to it nearly being Valentine’s Day… Be my date to it? I’m kind of not in the mood to go with any of my other friends because… Well, Jaehee has work, and my other friends are guys and I’m not in the mood to show up to a romance film with a guy…_ ”

A film… You couldn’t remember the last time which you had gone out to the cinema. Why not?

“Okay, Zen. It sounds like we’ve got our evenings planned then!”

“ _Yep! Now… How about I meet you at your place at about… Six? Make sure that you wear something comfortable!_ ”


	4. The evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of your evening with Zen. Jumin still manages to find a way to get indirectly involved...

_How exactly were you going to have your hair tonight? Braided? A simple bun? Just tied up? Was it worth getting a hairdresser in?_

As you stared at your reflection in the mirror, you frowned as you took in your appearance. You had been told by Zen to wear something comfortable, so you had pulled on a black vest top and chose a white jacket to have on over that. Other than that, you were wearing a pair of jeans. You just wanted to make a bit of effort with your hair, because, well… You felt the need to look both casual yet impressive. Zen pulled it off so easily, so that was no reason for you to be incapable of such a feat, right?

It took about ten more minutes of sorting your hair out before you settled on your hair being just tied up, and it was at that moment one of your brother’s security guards knocked on your door.

“Miss Han, you have a visitor. A… Hyun Ryu. Do you want us to send him away?”

You paused after running your hand through your hair, and then went and opened the door. “Oh, that’s Zen, so please let him in! I am going out with him later tonight, so don’t send him away.” You were then standing about in the hallway for about two minutes, until that white hair which you seemed to have quickly become familiar with despite having only seen it once in person appeared in your doorway.

“Woah, is this where she…?” It was quick to see the shock in his face as he looked around, and then noticed you. “I’m surprised… It’s a lot simpler here than I imagined.” He glanced around again, before then smiling. “Anyway… Hey. Are you doing okay? I can imagine your stress after dealing with both jerks today…”

“Oh, I’m fine…” You mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear which had become loose without you realising it until that moment. He smiled and nodded at your response, before you glanced around and noticed that the security guards weren’t present. “So, do you want to try and leave to watch this film quickly, Zen? I’m really not in the mood to wait around for Jumin’s bodyguards, and I wouldn’t mind giving them the slip for a short while…”

Zen laughed, before he grabbed hold of your wrist and nodded. “I escaped from my bodyguards pretty quickly on my motorcycle. If we leave now, we can escape yours too.” After that, you then quickly pulled out your phone.

“Let me just put Jumin and his father on mute, and then I’ll be ready…”

 

 

The film which you and Zen watched… Well, it was cringe-worthy. It was so stereotypical it bored you completely. It was only ten minutes in when you were pulling a disgusted face, and Zen had a raised eyebrow.

“God, I thought that some of my co-workers like Kyungju were bad at acting… This is just terrible.” He rolled his eyes, before resting his hand on your wrist. “Let’s go out somewhere else. I know a good bar not too far from here, and they sell some pretty good drinks. Let’s go spend a bit of time there!”

Somebody in the seats in front of the two of you turned around and shushed Zen, but you quickly nodded and stood up. He then stood up, and began pulling you out of the theatre and taking a deep breath as soon as the two of you were in the street. It was quite empty, so you found that it was quite enjoyable having this freedom.

Zen then pulled out his phone to check the time, and groaned before showing you the long string of texts which he had been sent, courtesy of a certain older step-brother of yours.

 

> ‘ _Zen, why have you abandoned your bodyguards?’_
> 
> _‘Zen, answer me right now.’_
> 
> _‘Do NOT make me get Saeyoung to trace you.’_
> 
> _‘If I have to start a manhunt to find you…’_
> 
> _‘Are you with my sister? She has left her bodyguards behind now.’_
> 
> _‘Hyun Ryu, I demand that you answer me IMMEDIATELY. If not, I have Saeyoung and Saeran on standby to track both you and my sister.’_
> 
> _‘Fine. Be this way. I’ll find you soon.’_

You pulled out your own phone then, and groaned because of the similar sorts of texts you had been sent too. But then you noticed something odd going on. “Something is downloading onto my phone… What the hell?” You did your best to stop the download, and Zen had a quick attempt too. Soon, the two of you were sat on a bench trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Then… A message came through on your phone from an unknown number.

 

> ‘ _Relax, the app downloading on your phone is because of me. It’s Saeyoung, the awesome twin with glasses from the party! It’s the RFA messenger. I just thought, y’know… MC and Jaehee wouldn’t mind some company from another female in the chatrooms! Also Jumin is threatening me to make sure that you don’t uninstall it so I’m sorryyyyyy ;o;’_

“Little shit…” You gritted your teeth, and showed Zen the message which you had been sent. He noticed how angry you seemed, so he took hold of your arms and stared straight into your eyes.

“Let’s get a drink and calm down, okay? As I said, that bar isn’t too far away so you can get a drink. But just think… We’ll be able to chat easier if you have that messenger on your phone.” He then went and pulled out his phone, showed you the same app on his phone, and smiled. It was a very calming smile… “Let’s get going to that bar then. I’ll pay for your drinks, okay? I was the one who invited you out, after all.”


	5. The next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in an unfamiliar place, and Zen is in a bit of an internal conflict over what had happened last night...

You woke up with an aching head, and something wasn’t settling right with your stomach. Had you… ended up drinking too much last night? You had a few vague recollections of what had happened when you and Zen went out for a few drinks, but… That was all that they were, vague recollections.

Also… You were wearing… clothes which weren’t your own. And you were in somebody else’s bed. _Oh no… Not another scandal, please not another scandal, it’s enough with dealing with the press over just being seen leaving the RFA party with Zen!_ Jumin was going to _kill_ you if you ended up in one now!

Frantically, you sat up in the bed before noticing that your phone had been plugged in to charge on a bedside table. But then… You realised that there was a note, a glass of water, and some painkillers there too. Slowly, you reached out for the note and began reading through it.

‘ _Hey there… I hope that you feel okay this morning, you got quite drunk last night. As soon as people tried hitting on you when you were a bit too drunk though… I had to get you out of there. Nobody wants this morning’s headlines to be to do with you being taken advantage of, or taken… I had to let Jumin know though. As much as he is a jerk, he does seem to care about you._

_As there was a lot of press near your apartment though, I brought you back to my place. I can imagine you’re a bit confused, because you passed out on the journey back. I, um… Well, you were a bit sick though before you did pass out, so I had to help you get changed… Don’t worry though, I didn’t see anything I wasn’t meant to! I’m going to be leaving for rehearsals this morning, but just so you know, I started washing your clothes. They should be clean and dry by the time that I return…_

_Just in case you’re hung over, I’ve left some water and painkillers with this note. Also, your phone ran out of power so I put it on charge for you, as our phones use the same charger. Help yourself to any of the food in the kitchen if you want to eat._

_I’ll help you get home once you’re sorted out, given that my rehearsal ends on time at about midday._

_See you later!_

_Zen’_

Oh… So you ended up drunk? That… That actually explained quite a lot now… No wonder last night was so hazy after what’s-his-name downloaded that RFA messenger onto your phone. Saeyoung, was it?

With a small sigh, you decided to take some of the medicine which had been left behind, and drank the whole glass of water. You then took hold of your phone, and turned it on just to see what the time was.

11:45am…? Later than you had expected… And there was only 15 minutes until Zen finished his rehearsals… You could find something to do to pass the time then, you guessed…

 

 

Zen felt relieved when his rehearsals had finished. He had been wanting to get back to his apartment to see if you were okay _desperately._ He also hoped that you couldn’t remember your drunken antics, and didn’t discover the lie in the note which he had left behind. You had insisted on going back to his apartment with him… And though you had ruined your clothes because you couldn’t exactly hold in _all_ of the drinks which you had last night, you had never passed out…

 

_“Zen… I really wanna mess with Jumin…” Your face was a flushed red, and there was a definite hint of wine in your breath as you leaned against the musical actor. “Like, real bad… I was always told not to as a kid, but I’ve always wanted to…”_

_In an awkward attempt to create a bit of distance between the two of you, Zen pulled one of his legs up onto his sofa. He did, however, notice that the shirt of his which you were wearing was just… slowly riding up your leg… because of the way in which you were leaning against him. “You- You do, huh?”_

_“Yep! I wanna just… y’know… make him go all… ‘what on earth’… and all that…” You were grinning widely, before he gulped as the sleeve fell of your shoulder. “Zenny~ I want you…”_

_“Wh- What?! N- No, no way, you’re drunk, missy! T- Time for you to go to bed! I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight, okay?”_

_“But…”_

_“Y- You can save teasing your brother for another day… You don’t want the beast coming out, trust me on that…”_

He felt highly embarrassed as he thought about just what had gone on last night before he forced you into going to sleep, and… God, he was actually scared about the thought of what could have happened if he had ended up drinking too much too. Jumin would have been pissed off, Saeyoung would have ideal teasing material, Yoosung would be… Well, shocked… And Jaehee would be preaching about scandals, even though he knew that she meant well… He had no idea about how MC or Saeran would react, but… Still, it was a scary thought.

And… he hoped that what you were saying was simply the alcohol speaking. “ _Zenny~ I want you…”_ Those four words sent shivers down his spine, but… You had only known him for a few days! There was no way an attraction could form in that short amount of time…

But then again, it took less than two weeks for Saeyoung and MC to get together, and they were still happy as ever… Though the two of them were a little odd in their ways, so that wasn’t actually too surprising…

He felt so conflicted about you though… After all, he liked you, but… Jumin Han’s step-sister? There was… There was no way that jerk would allow such a relationship to happen… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fiance actually did a drawing of what the reader/OC in this fic is meant to look like~ [He posted it here on tumblr~](https://hackedicecream.tumblr.com/post/158304682432/a-drawing-of-one-of-my-babe-saeranlovers-ocs-i)


	6. A fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to make up for what happened the night before, when you make a discovery that what happened is not as you thought....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally decided to update this. I've made some very slight alterations to the plot, but it shouldn't have much of an impact over the plot. It's just details reflecting what I've picked up from the new routes that have been released since the last time I updated this fic...
> 
> Sorry about how long it has been, by the way...

“Hey, I’m back!” Zen called out as he returned to his apartment, before looking around to see if you were somewhere nearby. He first peered into his room, and sighed because you were actually still in there, now wearing your own clothes, and with the water drank and painkillers taken. “How are you this fine afternoon?”

You looked up at him, and a faint smile formed on your face. “Hello, Zen. I’m… not feeling completely well, but good enough. I’m glad that you’re back here though… It was getting a little lonely. And… I don’t even want to touch that app that was downloaded onto my phone last night. There will be the permanent wrath of Jumin and I guess his spoiled cat will end up on there too.” You then noticed his face scrunch up in such a bizarre way, before his hands flew to his face as he sneezed. _That was… odd…_

“That damn furball… He doesn’t care if I’m allergic or anything...” Zen muttered, before grabbing some tissue from a drawer beside his bed and wiping my nose. “These allergies ruin my statuesque good looks…” 

_Wow… Narcissistic, much? But it might be worth giving him this moment…_

“Well... if it reassures you, I find that you look just as good with your eyes streaming and nose running, Zen.” As you finished speaking, a smirk formed on his face before he took hold of your hand and brought it up to his lips.

“A complement from a fine maiden… It is a shame I could see her attempts at acting as she spoke. For example… Don’t have a squint on your face when trying to complement, and your way of dragging out the word ‘well’ made it seem as though you were trying to find a way to make me feel happy… Cute...” He then smiled and winked, before taking hold of your other hand. “But don’t worry, you’re in the presence of an actor here. I’ll assist you, if you wish...”

Before either of you could say anything more, there was a loud knock on the door of the apartment. Zen sighed, and you simply folded your arms with a sigh.  _You could only assume that it would be the press seeking comments about the supposed ‘relationship’ between the two of you. A gross invasion of privacy…_

He quickly left the room, so you slowly trailed along to see what was going on. Then, there was a sudden loud shout, and a thud of something hitting the ground. You peered towards the door to see what was going on, the worst-case scenarios running through your head, just to be met with the sight of… Zen shaking his head as some blonde was on the floor gathering together some books which had fell onto the ground.

“Yoosung, what on earth are you doing here?!” Zen groaned as he helped the other person pick up the books, before he shook his head. “Never mind that… Why do you have a load of books and you’re not playing that stupid game you like?”

The blonde person pouted in a child-like manner as you looked at him closely. _He seemed familiar… For some reason…_ “Zen, Seven’s hacked my computer at home… He said he’s going to delete my LOLOL account if I ‘don’t go and revise at Zen’s place and make him control his beast near his guest’… Whatever that means?”

Zen fell completely silent, before he reached into his pocket and started typing something in on it. He… really did not seem happy. From the bedroom, you faintly heard your phone go off so you went over to it and checked to see the reason why. He had sent a message to you…

‘ _UGH Saeyoung is being even more annoying than downloading the messenger on your phone! He’s gone and sent one of the other RFA members to keep an eye on me whilst you’re here!!! So um… maybe now that you’re awake and all sorted after your drunken antics last night you should go home...’_

You then rolled your eyes, before you realised something. _Zen had previously been saying that you’d passed out once you were drunk… Never that you had some drunken antics…_ So, you replied to his text asking what exactly the drunken antics were.

It didn’t take too long to get a reply, thankfully.

‘ _Let me get Yoosung to go home and stop Saeyoung from teasing him before I explain in person...’_

You folded your arms with a serious look on your face, frustrated that you were having to wait for the answer which you wanted. As you waited, you went into his lounge and sat there. Your leg crossed over your other one, and you were leaning forward as you tapped the fingers of one hand on the chair’s arm, and rested your chin in your other hand.

It took a good ten minutes for Zen to eventually reach the lounge, and he gulped as he looked at you. “It’s really not as bad as it sounds… You were just, um… very insistent on messing with Jumin… And you were wearing one of my shirts when you were doing that. And because of the way you were acting I had to sleep on the sofa as you were in my bed...”

You fell silent after he had finished saying that, before you gulped. _You had basically tried hitting on Zen when you were drunk?!_

Panic began to overwhelm you then, before you quickly apologised and left the room. _You couldn’t face him after hearing that! It was a disgraceful way to act, even if you were drunk!_

Once you had separated yourself from Zen by going outside, despite him trying to go after you to ask if you were okay, you sat down on a bench just down the road. _How could you have even done that?! You hardly even knew the man!_

With a deep breath, you then pulled out your phone and began trying to write a text to Jumin.

‘ _I regret ending up drinking with Zen last night’_

_No, that isn’t the best wording…_

‘ _Jumin, I feel as though I’ve made a fool of myself...’_

_No, that didn’t feel right either…_

‘ _Jumin… I need you… Please… Can you pick me up from near Zen’s apartment?’_


End file.
